Sookie shes back
by Gir and tacos
Summary: A vampire breaks into sookies house and Bill knows who it is but dosent want to tell Sookie who it is.But will this vampire take it too far.  Someone will get kidnaped,and someone else will get killed.
1. Chapter 1:THE break in

Sorry if i miss spell a name or word im kinda new and It might be short but ill try to make the next charter longer.

* * *

Bill's smooth breath yelled out "Sookie, Sookie " as he shaked her back and fourth in the middle of the grave near her and Bills house. Sookie stutered with a low voice "B...B...Bill , im fine i triped over a tombstone and bumped my head". "well, Sookie what the hell are you doing running through grave yards at twelve at night anyways?"Bill asked with a mad voice .

* * *

"Bill, someone is in my house i heard a noise while i was laying down from a busy day at merlott's, and i heard.." Sookie and Bill both stoped when they heard branches in the bushes move, and heard someone or something run away. Bill whispered to Sookie so the thing wont hear "I shall take you to fangtasia just to be safe for tonight while a look around your home, maybe get a scent , cause i refuse to let anyone hurt you, that is a promise miss stackhouse" "Bill save it you know that I refuse to go to fangtasia , and that is a promise .Besides i can take care of myself."sookie said with a rather rude tone. Bill looked at sookie and just laughed and said " Ha...you always say that , when its not true for example if sam hadent been there when Rene had attacked you...you wouldnt be here."

* * *

"Bill im not argueing with you im not going to Eric northman id rather have you hit me in the head with a flat screen t.v like you did to Lorena , just take me to lafayette's place if its a vampire or animal it wont smell me if im a lafeyette's it will onley smell whisky,cigerettes, and weed". Sookie said with a bored voice. Bill just looked at Sookie and said "Fine, I shall take to Lafeyett's house if thats what you wish " On the way to lafeyette's house Bill asked questions "What exactly did you hear?" Sookie replayed "I heard the door swing open and hit the wall realy fast so I knew it wasnt human, but I know it was a vampire that wanted me." Bill's eyes opened whide "Why do you think that "? "Well it was a woman but i didnt reconize her voice she said "Oh Sookie come out come out were ever you are" I heard her go to the back and i ran out the house". Sookie said with a worried voice. "I think i know exactly who it is" when Bill said that he drove faster to get there faster.

* * *

when they got to Lafeyette's Sookie knocked on the door , and Lafeyette answered the door . He was wearing long gold pants, no shirt, and a white dourag. "Well...well looked what the cat draged in. Sookie how you been girl, and what is you doin at my house all late?" Lafeyette said with a rather turned on voice. "Um...lafeyette honey im good and well there was a littlebreak in at my house and im a little scared mind if i stay for the night ?" Sookie said politley and with cheesy smile. "why ovecourse sugar you dony even gota ask , is vampire Bill comin in to ?" Lafeyette asked. Sookie began to read his mind "I dont mind if Bill comes in his nice and he wont hurt me if so sookies done wit him". "No , Lafeyette Bill wont be staying, he is just gonna say good night and go, but thank you sweetie." Sookie gave Lafeyette a kiss on the cheek. Lafeyette moved his head back after he got his kiss and looked at sookie "Now hold up sook, how you know I wouldnt let him come in?" Sookie looked at him and frowned. Lafeyette onley looked at her and grined "You read my mind, Ill let is slide this time and this time onley cause sam made us work extra hard tonight, ill be inside let you two talk." Sookie just smiled and turned to Bill. "Thanks for taking me here and looking for this vampire." Bill smiled kissed sookie and said "Anything for you , i have to go ill be back tomorrow night." He started walking down lafeyette's steps turned to sookie and said" Oh and sookie dont go back to your till i tell you ok?" She turned to him and nodded. Sookie walked into the house and Bill got into his car. Bill whispered to himself how am i gonna tell sookie that..."


	2. Chapter 2:Wheres Tara?

Bill whispered to himself "How am i gonna tell sookie Lorena was in her house. How did lorena get into Sookies house if sookie never invited her? Tara. She must have glamoured her , I have to tell sookie. " Bill ran out of the car fast.

* * *

When he knocked and the door and sookie answered. "Bill what is it?" Sookie said as she yawned. "Sookie was Tara home?" Bill said worriedly. Sookies face got serious" Um... right befor I heard the noise Tara came to my room and said she was worried about her mom and was gonna go see her. Why?" Bill huffed" The vampire that went into your house, must of glamoured Tara to invite her in but knew befor you left you would check on Tara and glamoured her to go tell you that , but now the question is where is Tara?" Sookie got mad and said"Ok breaking into my house is one thing but messing my friends is another! We gota go find her like yesterday!" Bill just turned to the car and said"No, dont tell anyone not Sam ,Lafeyette, or anyone at work ok." "Fine but tomorrow were goin to find her, and Bill do you know who it is that broke into to my house yet?" Bill just walked down the stairs and ignored her and got into the car.

* * *

The next day while Lafeyette was driving with Sookie to merlotte's and sookie says to Lafeyette "Lafeyette , I need you to take me to my house." Lafeyette replieys "Now sook if someone done broke into your house I dont think thats a good idea, and plus I heard Bill say dont go back to your house ." Sookie sighed" Lafeyette it was a vampire that broke into my house its sunny , besides I onley need to go and get my uniform, we will be in and out." "Wait , if a vampire broke into your house they must have been invited em in." Lafeyette said with a attitude. Sookie just looked out his car, trying not to tell him what happen to Tara. "So if you didnt invite the vamp in then it must of been...sook were's hooka?" Lafeyette asked. Sookie looked away. Lafeyette began to yell "NAW...No, sook dont tell me that thing done gone and got my cusin!" Sookie replayed"No...well... I dont know well see if Tara isnt there at Merlottes today its a sugestion. Lafeyette, just please take me to my house." He turned and said"FINE!" Sookie said"Thank you , and tell nobody ,NOBODY, about Tara ok?" He stead turned "yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

When they got to Sookies house the door was still open. Lafeyette went into the house with Sookie and Sookies house was nearly destroyed. All of her sofas were turnred upside down , her clothes wear thrown on the steps, Sookie turned to Lafeyette and said "Im gonna go see whats wrong upstairs get the uniform and go , while im upstairs check out the back, ok?" Lafeyette nodded and went into to the kitchen , Sookie ran upstairs into her room . The matress was moved of the bed and onto the floor. she grabed her Merlottes t-shirt , black shorts, and her merlottes aprian then she ran back downstairs. Lafeyette yelled to sookie"Sookie ...sook ... your not gonna like this, come here im in the kitchen." Sookie walked to the kitchen "What is ..." she stoped and looked down to the floor and saw someone wrote a note were her grandmother died it said**"She deserved to die, p.s sookie lets play" . **Sookies face got red ,she grabed the note , she turned the stove on and put the edge of the note in the flames. Then she threw the burning picture out the back door. Sookie turned to lafeyette and said "Ok, she wants to talk about gran lets play but this little son of a bitch better be ready , im gonna have a big silver bat just waiting." Lafeyette said "Oh , lets go get to work befor you start curseing some more ." Lafeyette grabed sooks arm gently trying to get her to the front door. He got her into his car and she stead silent with a red face. Lafeyette looked at sookie and said"Sook, dont try and deal with it yourself do it with your boy Bill cause you still dont know who it is and how old they are. " Sookie just looked at him then turned back around.

* * *

Once they arrived at morlottes, Sookie and lafeyette both looked at there red headed watress Arlene. Sookie turned to Lafeyette and said"Go do your cooking in the kitchen , im gonna go and change." Lafeyette walked to the kitchen without saying anything to sookie , but then he whipered to himself "danm, sookie done went from jolly old saint nick to some physco hill bille bitch." Then he stoped once he got into the kitchen and said "Why, hello there Tere. You lookin good today." Tere replayed"Um...thanks, I think." Sookie came out of the bathroom and looked at Tere when he said that and began to read his mind ,"_I dont mind gay people , but I dont like when they say a complement on how someone looks . You dont wanna be mean and say something bad but you dont know what exactly to say without saying it gay."_ Sam came out of his office looked around and had suspicious face. On his way walking back to his office he said," Lafeyette , my office now." Lafeyette just walked out of the kitchen and walked behind sam . Once he got into sams office sam told him to close the door . When he did sam said ," Weres Tara?" he asked politly. Lafeyette stead silent looking at sam. Sam looked back at Lafeyette "Now that you didnt answer im worried , something happened and you know. What happen to Tara?" Lafeyette still stood silent looking at him . Sam stood up and yelled, " DAMIT LAFEYETTE.(His voice got lower) Tell me what happen to her or your fired." Lafeyette replied "Fine sam. Last night sook had a break in her house , by ... a vampire. But this vampire glamoured my cusin into letteing her in and ..." He paused. Sam whispered "And what?" Lafeyette finished "And me and sook think the vampire kidnaped Tara." Sam stumbled back a little. Lafeyette looked at Sam with a suspisious face"Why do you want want Tara anyway." Sam looked at lafeyette "Lafeyette dont tell anyone about this...I...I think I love your cousin."


End file.
